Because You're You
by marina eys
Summary: Every night she sings to him hoping that he will notice her. And then one day, he does. Fluffy one shot. DracoGinny


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, it all belongs to the marvellous J.K Rowling.The song featured is _You Don't Know Me_ which has been sung by many people, most recently by Michael Buble, which I also completely don't own.

**Author's Note:** This one-shot is set a few years after Ginny and Draco have left Hogwarts and features a whole lot of Ginny/Draco fluff. The song featured is _You Don't Know Me_ as sung by Michael Buble though I have changed a few of the lyrics to suit my purpose. Other than that – enjoy.

* * *

"I wrote this next song, called _You Don't Know Me,_ about a few weeks after I first started performing here. It's for anyone who knows what it's like to be in love with someone who doesn't love you in return." 

Ginny stood nervously in the Leaky Cauldron, listening carefully as the first few bars of music played from the band. Her uneasy chocolate brown eyes surveyed the crowd tonight – mostly wizards and witches in their twenties having an evening break after work. She usually recognised a few of the faces in the crowd: sometimes Hermione would pay a visit, or Harry would even come dragging along Ron to see his sister sing. Ginny however could understand Ron's sentiments – no one had been more surprised than she when it turned out that she could sing. It had happened quite by accident too. She'd been eating in the Leaky Cauldron a few months ago, singing quietly along to the Weird Sisters' latest song when the owner approached her and offered her a job on the spot. He apparently wanted to change the face of the Leaky Cauldron or something or other. Ginny had at first been reluctant to accept the job, and even now she still got nervous. But it was useful to help earn a bit of extra money, and Merlin knows that her and her family needed it.

She clutched onto the microphone tightly, trying to see if _he_ was there. She'd noticed him a few nights now, looming darkly in the background, yet clearly not paying the slightest bit of attention to her. And the reason was evidently clear to Ginny – usually, as there was tonight, the same girl was with him. Even in the dark room Ginny could see that she was beautiful and looked part-Veela too. Despite this, Ginny found it rather disconcerting that whenever he was there she for some crazy reason couldn't stop herself from constantly looking at him.

She tried to tell herself that the only reason she did this was because throughout her years at Hogwarts he had made her life a living hell with his numerous jibes about her family, and now he was sitting there calmly no more than twenty metres away not even acknowledging her presence.

But Ginny knew that this was just a lie. That underneath it all she was attracted to him. Merlin knows _why_. She knew that she needed to see a psychiatrist because really, the idea was just too ridiculous. Who would have thought that Ginevra Molly Weasley would have fallen in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy?

But as the opening bars of the song were finally over and it was time for Ginny to open her mouth and start singing, she couldn't help but wonder at the appropriateness of the words.

___You give your hand to me _

___Then you sneer hello _

___I can hardly speak _

___My heart is beating so _

___And anyone can tell _

___You think you know me well _

_But you don't know me_

Ginny's voice rang out so passionately that she even surprised herself. She noticed more than just a few heads had stopped what they were doing to look up at her, none of them including Draco.

_No, you don't know the one_

_Who dreams of you at night_

_And longs to kiss your lips_

_And longs to hold you tight_

_Oh anyone can tell_

_You think you know me well_

_But you don't know me_

Ginny noticed that Draco's girlfriend (or so Ginny assumed she was) stop drinking and turn to look at her. Ginny felt a pang of envy at how beautiful she was. Draco's fair hair, handsome face and strong physique from years of Quidditch (in other words his sex-god appearance) complemented the girl's perfectly. They made an attractive couple.

_I never knew_

_The art of making love_

_Though my heart aches_

_With love for you_

_Afraid and shy_

_I've let my chance to go by_

_The chance to tell you_

_I love you_

Ginny's voice was raw with emotion throughout the whole verse, trying to make him look up. Why wouldn't he? She could safely say that the whole of the Leaky Cauldron was now listening and looking at her appreciatively except for him. In fact, the crowd seemed almost spellbound by her talent. And more than a few people wondered if the petite attractive redhead was singing about anyone in particular.

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you smirk good-bye_

_I watch you walk away_

_Beside the lucky girl_

_You'll never never know_

_The one who loves you so_

_Well, you don't know me_

Ginny had almost given up hope of him ever paying attention when for the first time Draco looked up, right into her eyes. Ginny almost jumped at the sudden eye-contact and at his surprising intensity. She took a deep breath as the song neared its end, all the while unable to look away from him.

_No, no, you'll never ever know_

_The one who loves you so_

_You don't know me_

The Leaky Cauldron was filled with applause but she didn't really notice. Her eyes instead followed Draco as he quickly left the building with the blonde in tow. Ginny frowned irritated. She was wrong. He was never going to notice her. Ever.

"Okay all, it's time for a short break but I hope you stay on for the rest of the show." She announced, trying to sound cheerful.

She and the other band members left the small stage and went out into a back room. She got along well with the other performers, especially the two twins who reminded her so much of Fred and George. As soon as they were away from the crowd, they took the opportunity to pounce on Ginny about Draco.

"You were staring at him again." They teased her.

"Was not!" she protested, averting her eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

Ginny turned away. Usually she didn't mind their antics but tonight she just wanted to be left alone so that she could wallow in her self-pity.

How had she let this happen? She was a Weasley. It was practically law that she had to hate all Malfoys. And it was not as if Draco had done anything to make her think of him in a positive light. He was so rude, so chauvinistic, so _conceited_. But then there were those few rare moments when she was actually able to see who he was, when he let down his guard and stopped pretending to be this cold-hearted bastard and instead became this incredibly sweet caring person. She remembered the first time she had begun to think of him differently. It was during the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor final quidditch match in her sixth year and in his final year at Hogwarts. She was chaser and Draco seeker. It had been a tough game and it was raining heavily…

_Ginny gripped the quaffle, racing towards the Quidditch goal. She was almost there. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Malfoy and Harry close by racing each other for the snitch. She was so intent on what was happening, that she missed the fact that there was a bludger heading directly her way. The bludger hit Ginny squarely on the forehead, knocking her off her broom. Her eyes widened as she started to fall to the ground…and promptly collided with something that was undeniably a lot more comforting and warm._

_Ginny gasped as she saw just what was now holding onto her very tightly._

"_Malfoy?"_

"_The one and only." He smirked, though his grey eyes were for once not usually taunting and maybe looked even a little bit, who knows, concerned? Nah. _

_Ginny's mouth fell open as cheers around her began._

_They both looked over to see what the commotion was about and saw that Harry had indeed caught the snitch._

"_Thanks Weaslette. You just cost me the Quidditch Cup – now I'll never win it."_

_But he still continued to hold her and eventually handed her over to Madam Pomfrey to inspect her injuries. _

_And it was at that moment that Ginny Weasley started to fall for him._

Ginny shook her head at the memory, trying to clear her thoughts. She decided to duck out outside, the cold night air was refreshing but it bit through her slightly revealing white halter neck dress (the owner had after all always told her to dress to impress). Up ahead she could see a lone figure approaching her.

As the person became clear she held her breath.

"Draco." She breathed. She then corrected herself. "Malfoy." She spoke more firmly. "What are you doing here?"

Malfoy shrugged, his impassive eyes betraying nothing but instead focusing on the wall behind her. "I felt like it." He said simply, not bothering to offer her any further explanation.

She rolled her eyes. "Did you like the performance?" she blurted out, and as soon as she said those words, she regretted it.

He annoyingly continued looking behind her, oblivious to her awkwardness. "It's not really my thing." He stated coolly.

Ginny turned away from him, not wanting to listen to him insult her. After tonight she didn't think she could _bear_ it. Tears pricked her eyes and she felt stupid for letting a man affect her like this. She was an independent _adult_ for Merlin's sake! She should be beyond tears.

She was about to flee inside when she felt a hand grip her arm and pull her back away from the door. She was spun around and she found her body pressed up against Draco's muscular one.

"It's not really my thing. But I still came just to see you anyway."

His eyes were searching hers, and now she knew why he had been avoiding looking at her – there was so much _emotion_. She felt something in her rise.

"With your girlfriend?" she asked quietly, afraid of his answer.

She swore that she then saw Draco smile. Gone were the harsh lines surrounding his face and instead there was a warmth he displayed that she had never seen before.

"My cousin."

Ginny blushed. "Oh." She lowered her eyes.

"Weasle-, I mean Ginny. Look at me." His hand lifted her chin gently.

"You're in love with me, aren't you?" he spoke bluntly.

Ginny blushed even harder and she silently cursed her traitorous skin. She didn't even bother lying, it was already obvious from her reaction what the answer was.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good."

Draco's grin widened so much that it hurt Ginny inside just to look at it. A small part of her wondered if he was maybe smiling because he now had the perfect opportunity to humiliate her. She was completely unprepared however for his next words.

"Because I'm in love with you too."

Ginny began to turn away again, half of her wanting to believe him but the other half thinking that he was just making fun of her.

Draco pulled her back to him so that they were once again pressed up against each other, Ginny shivered as his hands slid behind her back and held her to him.

"Ginny, listen to me. I've loved you for years. Don't you remember that Quidditch match? And then seeing you again, it's brought it all back to me. But I never knew how you felt, and then you sang that song and I knew…"

"But you're family-" Ginny stared at him shocked. She had to be dreaming.

"Screw my family." He growled and before she could utter another word, crushed his mouth against hers.

Oh, _Merlin…_

Ginny had never felt anything like it. She'd been kissed by a few boys before including Dean, Seamus and even Neville, but Draco Malfoy would definitely now have to top that list.

She felt like something inside her had interrupted and all of a sudden, she was kissing him back just as hungrily. He smelt incredibly good, a mixture of aftershave and sweat. His tongue sought entrance into her lips and she eagerly parted them. She pressed further into him and brought her hands up so that they rested behind his neck, lightly playing with his smooth blond hair. His hands roamed her back, lightly stroking the bare skin of her upper back and shoulders. He tasted delicious, like chocolate and wine. How long they had been kissing there she had no idea. It could have been hours or just a few minutes. When they finally had to come up for air, they clung to each other.

"Why me?" she asked. "Of all the girls you could have chosen, why me?"

"Because you're just so damn beautiful, even though you don't even realise it. Because you're smart, because you care about everyone even those who treat you like dirt, because I can't seem to get you out of my head no matter how much I try to, because you sang me a song. Hell because you're _you_." He replied earnestly.

Ginny smiled briefly, before pulling back down his head so that his lips once again were kissing hers.

And they stayed that way pressed up against each other beside the Leaky Cauldron for a long time.

* * *

**A/N:** Enough fluff for you? Please review. 


End file.
